Office drabbles
by xxL2xx
Summary: Naughty goings-on in the office of Mycroft Holmes! Different drabbles of Anthea/Mycroft that appear in my head, some smut, others not!
1. Stationary Cupboard

_Disclaimer: For the whole of these stories, I do not own these characters! They belong to Arthur Conan-Doyle and the series they are in belongs to Moffat and Gatiss!_

The Stationary Cupboard

The stationary cupboard is situated in the corridor that leads to Mycroft Holmes' office, very busy during the day, as endless supplies are taken from it but what about at night?

Anthea's printer had just run out of ink, 'Just when I need it to print off the minutes from the meeting between Mr Holmes and the Prime Minister! Bloody thing!' Anthea normally had a junior office worker to do these menial tasks but seeing as no-one was around as it was 11pm, she had to do it instead. Leaving the door open, she was just pulling out the cardboard box from the second to bottom shelf when a hand groped her bottom, making her jump and spill the box's contents. Whirling round and leaning against the shelves she found herself facing a smirking Mycroft.

"Mr Holmes!"

"Yes dear?"

"You gave me a heart attack nearly!" Her heart was racing but she had calmed down from the initial jump. Mycroft grabbed Anthea's nearest hand to pull her into him, settling his hands on her luscious, curvy bottom; he gave her cheeks a quick squeeze. Yes he did like his pa in the black pencil skirt she had put on today, it accentuated her curves.

"My apologies Anthea, I just thought I'd come see you after all, it has been an extremely busy day today what with the several meetings we've been too. By the way you naughty minx, what was you trying to do to me in that meeting?" Anthea giggled as she remembered what she had communicated to Mycroft during the last meeting using her pencil.

"Oh do you need me to explain Mr Holmes?"

"An in-depth explanation is needed my dear."

Anthea smirked, "Let me demonstrate then…." before sinking to her knees and her hands which had been gripping Mycroft's shoulders, trailed down his chest as she did so.

"Mmm that diet seems to have worked wonders…" His belt buckle was undone, trousers pulled to his knees and she was pulling out his half hard member from his boxers before he could blink twice. Anthea gave the tip a lick before trailing her tongue down the underside, all the while staring into Mycroft's rapidly glazing eyes. Mycroft moved his hands from his sides onto Anthea, one on her right shoulder; the other quickly buried itself in her hair.

"Suck me, my dear" Anthea took all of his hard cock into her mouth and into her throat. Mycroft groaned deeply as she moved into a rhythm, pulling up she would give the head of his cock a swirl of her tongue and when she sunk down, she would make sure the tip hit the back of her throat.

Mycroft used his hands in her hair to guide the pace of the rhythm. Soon the pressure became too much and he used his hand in her hair to pull her head off him.

He pulled her from her position from the floor, both ignoring the twin cracks of her knees. He pulled Anthea into a passionate kiss; he edged her backwards until her back hit the shelves, making them shake. Anthea winded her arms round Mycroft's neck whilst his hands wandered down her body. His left hand attached itself to her right nipple twisting it through the shirt, whilst his right hand made its way under her skirt and pushing aside her knickers, tested how wet she was for him. Anthea moaned into the kiss at the double assault on her body from his hands. Mycroft broke off the kiss to watch her as he slid a finger into her wet, tight passage.

"Good girl, nice and wet for me," Mycroft thrusted his finger in and out whilst attaching his mouth to her neck, giving her pulse point a nibble. Soon it became not enough for him.

Growling out, "Turn round and face the shelves, bend over and hands on that shelf there. Do not move those hands or move to look around unless I say so!" Mycroft Holmes pulled his boxers to join his trousers at his knees while Anthea complied with his order.

She loved it when he ordered her in that voice, 'Makes me wetter than October! I love it!' She felt a hand remove the condom she had put in her skirt pocket earlier (just in-case), her skirt pulled up over her bottom and her knickers down to the floor. She then heard the condom packet tearing and unrolling, making her shiver in anticipation.

There was no warning before he entered her in one smooth move, Anthea moaned long at the rough, heavy pace he set. Mycroft knew he wasn't going to last long as the little minx had teased him throughout the 3 hour meeting, using her pencil and she had just worked his cock up with her tongue but he would make sure she came too.

He shifted slightly to hit a different angle and was rewarded with louder groans and her pussy walls clenching in pleasure. He moved one hand from her hip to her hair and pulled it back firmly, all the while thrusting hard and fast. He knew she wasn't far from coming but he needed to make her come now! The hand left holding her hip moved to her clit to gently circle it, leaving the hand in Anthea's hair to guide the movement of Anthea's hips.

Anthea came with a small scream of his name, "Mycroft!" and a gush of wetness pulsed round Mycroft's cock making his orgasm rush over him. Both hands moved back to Anthea's hips to gently thrust and prolong both their pleasure.

Mycroft pulled out of Anthea and turned her around to kiss her. When he broke the kiss so Anthea could sort her clothes out, he peeled the condom off and threw it into an open bin bag left by the cleaner earlier, he tied it up to ensure no-one saw the content. He pulled up his boxers and trousers and turned to face Anthea,

"My dear, it is rather late so can you phone for my driver? Let's call it a day shall we?" Seeing her about to protest he quickly added, "You can finish the minutes for the meeting tomorrow, I insist!"

Anthea had to ignore the faint thump of her heart as she realised just how kind and generous a man (and lover) Mycroft Holmes truly was (at times).


	2. Mysterious

_*Disclaimer: I do not own these characters!_

_Rated M_

Mystery

Anthea could have sworn she left it on her desk, where was it? She checked her drawers of her desk in case she had for some strange reason put it in there….no definitely not there. How could she misplace a white box?

She glanced round the small office, her trays full of paperwork just as she left it, the phone where she left it, latte still on the desk but the white box definitely not where she left it. 'Bugger…'

She peeked out of her office to see if the receptionist next door was in but she was out for lunch. She really needed that box!

With a hand to her forehead and leant against her closed door, Anthea went over everywhere she had been since getting that box. First she had called into the café next to the office building to get her favourite latte that she treated herself to every Friday, then she stopped to chat to Burt the security guard at the door and then she came back to the office to finish that report on Britain's economy deficit that Mycroft wanted for tomorrow. She left to grab a knife from the cafeteria to use for her lunch, that's when the box must have disappeared?

She decided to go to the front desk in case she put it down and forgot to pick it back up. Burt was happy to look behind the desk but to no avail though he could have sworn she was carrying that box under her arm when she went up the stairs.

When she reached her office, she heaved a big sigh, "What am I going to do? I promised Angela I would bring it!" Just as she was contemplating ringing for another, her phone rang.

Mycroft's smooth voice filled her ear after her greeting, "My dear, I know it's your lunch but could you do me a favour? Could you bring the draft report on the economy to my office please? I presume you've finished it?" After confirming that she had and yes she would bring it, she put down the phone. Feeling a trace of excitement build in her lower half of her body due to her Boss' voice, she glanced round the office one last time, clutching the report she left to deliver it to Mycroft.

Upon arriving in Mycroft's office, Anthea closed the door behind her before she walked round to Mycroft's side of the desk. Dropping the report on the desk, she unceremoniously plonked herself into Mycroft's lap and kissed him senseless. He pulled her closer to him so he could grind his groin into hers,

"As much as I'm not protesting my dear, what brought this on?" He kissed a trail from her ear to her collarbone as he waited for her reply.

She was crumpling the lapels of his jacket, demanding "I'm frustrated now, do something about it!"

Mycroft smirked; "Gladly" He undid her blouse buttons and pulled up her skirt,

"Lie down on the desk my dear." Anthea did as she was told, as mentioned earlier the sound of her boss' voice turned her on so for him to give instructions made her more than ready for him. As she was following his instructions and getting more excited by the minute, he was pulling the blinds of his window shut, just in case any bored employee looking out the window would spot them. He turned to find his secretary lying on his desk with her knees bent and knickers round one ankle,

He grinned rakishly "All wet dearest?" He sat on his chair and pulled it closer to the desk and his assistant's delicious quim. He took a long lick up her left thigh and nuzzled her clit with his nose before plunging his tongue into her, making her lift her hips as a wave of pleasure hit her.

Anthea grabbed hold of the edge of the desk above her and clung on as the waves of pleasure got bigger and stronger, she was almost there when he abruptly stopped and unfastened his zipper, all the while staring down at her with a fierce gaze, she glared back.

Without warning he pushed into her and was setting the pace of a hard and heavy rhythm, Anthea only just could keep up. He lifted one of Anthea's legs into the air; changing his position inside of her and making new sensations appear. Anthea gripped his firm backside to pull him harder against her; she came when he accidently hit her cervix. He couldn't hold out against the sensation of her squeezing him like a vice. He rested his head on her collarbone as he emptied inside her, "swear this gets better and better each time Anthea."

Anthea chuckled, "Maybe sir it does, besides we get plenty of practise don't we?"

He pulled out and reached for the box of tissues on his desk to clean themselves up as best they could.

As Anthea sat up to adjust her clothing, she spotted something white in her peripheral vision. The missing box of cheesecake from the best bakery in town was sat obviously empty in Mycroft's bin! She glanced at him and realised he had eaten the whole cheesecake intended for a girls night in! The cheeky git!

'Well he will have to buy a new one for me, isn't it lucky that I have his bank cards." Anthea thought with a smirk. As she was leaving she blew him a kiss which he smirked at whilst he was dialling on his phone. Mystery solved now the next mystery….how was she going to punish him for it?


	3. The Meeting

*_I do not own these characters!*_

_I dedicate this chapter to Murmeltierchen! _

The Meeting

It was 3pm and Mycroft Holmes was currently in a meeting with the Prime Minister, the topic was about Russia's Government elections which were currently causing riots in Moscow and St Petersburg. It was not a face to face meeting but being done by webcam as the PM was due to head to several meetings with his own cabinet soon. Anthea was on the other side of the desk, hidden from the PM's view, minuting the meeting and trying to distract Mycroft at the same time.

Her foot was currently stroking Mycroft's under the desk, so far not going any higher than his shin. She smiled at him innocently when she first ran her foot down his shin, making him jump slightly. This went unnoticed by the PM and Mycroft carried on as if nothing was happening. Mycroft was at first tense not knowing what Anthea was going to do while he was talking to one of the most important people in Britain but soon relaxed as she carried on stroking his shin.

Anthea grinned to herself as she felt Mycroft relax, 'This is the perfect revenge for the cheesecake fiasco!'

As she kept writing, she travelled her foot higher to his kneecap and back to his shin then higher again to his the middle of his thigh then higher again. Mycroft nearly jumped when he felt her foot nudge his crotch, rubbing him into semi-hardness. He glanced at her over the laptop and raised his eyebrows in question; she smiled a Cheshire grin at him but carried on rubbing him.

Anthea decided to bring her other foot into the equation and started kneading him with two feet. She admired how he kept his face and body language perfectly composed but his legs widening to allow her more room to manuver betrayed his excited state.

When the PM was distracted by one of his secretaries coming in with a message, Mycroft sent her a look that promised payback when he was finished with the meeting. He wrote on a scrap piece of paper that he was going to bend her over the desk and fuck her until the earth moved when this meeting was finished. He pushed the paper towards Anthea, who instantly became sticky between her thighs at the thought.

Anthea carried on minuting the meeting without looking at Mycroft because if she did she would probably shut the laptop and climb on his lap and ride him in that chair where he sat! How she would love too but she could be patient, oh yes she'll be patient after all this was his punishment.

Before long the PM had to go attend his other meetings and Mycroft shut the laptop. He waited until Anthea had finished writing before walking round the desk and lifting Anthea up from the chair to kiss her, wrapping his arms round her waist. Anthea let the notebook drop to the floor and wrapped her arms round his neck. She nudged Mycroft backwards so he sat on the edge of the desk, pushing off his jacket and throwing it onto his chair. She also pulled his shirt from his trousers and unzipped him but before she could go any further, Mycroft stood up and turned them.

Pushing Anthea to the desk so she laid on her front and her bottom was lifted into the air. He lifted her skirt up to her hips and found that she was wearing stockings and garters but no underwear! Anthea had removed them in the toilet before the meeting.

"My naughty minx, you were planning this!" He smacked her bottom lightly, making her whimper.

"Keep quiet minx unless you want the rest of the building to discover us in such a compromising position!"

He pulled his rock hard cock from his boxers and pushed into her with one thrust as he could see how excited she was with one glance; Anthea scrabbled for a grip on the desk to anchor herself. They both groaned at the sensation of Mycroft being buried deep inside Anthea. Anthea always felt so full when Mycroft was in to the hilt deep inside her. He started a brutal pace, knowing they didn't have long as people were still in the building and they were both desperate for release. Anthea was pushing back onto him with every thrust and squeezing him so deliciously!

Anthea came first with a muffled shout, she had covered her mouth with the sleeve of her black cardigan and Mycroft came hard not long after with an animalistic grunt. Both stayed where they were for a few minutes, Mycroft rubbing Anthea's back soothingly before pulling out.

He sorted out his clothing before helping Anthea straighten her skirt, kissing her then returning to the chair to put on his jacket and the laptop. Anthea scrabbled for her notebook before walking out his office with a swish of her hips, glancing back she saw he was watching her with avid attention and giving him a smug smile before closing the door.

'Ah revenge is sweet! I cannot wait for my punishment!'

_Naughty Mycroft having quickies during office hours lol! _


End file.
